Wrenches are useful hand tools used to provide grip and mechanical advantage in applying torque to turn objects, especially rotary fasteners, such as nuts and bolts, or keep them from turning. A typical single-ended wrench includes an open-end wrenching head at one end of a handle. Another typical single-ended wrench includes a closed-end or box-end wrenching head at one end of handle. Double-ended wrenches are also well known. A double-ended open-end wrench is a one-piece wrench with differently sized open-end wrenching heads at either end. A double-ended closed-end or box-end wrench is a one-piece with differently sized closed-end or box-end wrenching heads at either end. A combination wrench is a one-piece double-ended wrench with an open-end wrenching head at one end and a closed-end or box-end wrenching head at the other end.
In an effort to improve single-ended wrenches and double-ended wrenches, skilled artisans have developed a variety of wrench assemblies consisting of single-ended wrenches that can be used independently and that are configured to be connected to form a double-ended wrench in the absence of the need to independently employ the single-ended wrenches. Although such prior art wrench assemblies are useful, they are expensive, structurally complex, difficult to assemble and disassemble, employ fastening mechanisms do not satisfactorily connect the single-ended wrenches and that are susceptible to deformation when objects are torqued aggressively. Given these and other deficiencies in the art, the need for continued improvement in the art is evident.